The Story Of Dusky Novel
by phycob54
Summary: Dusky Novel Wakes Up And Finds Her Best Friend Nearly Dead What Will She Even Good Ponies Have Secrets Please Leave A Review


It was the dead of night when Dusky Novel awoke from her slumber by a disturbance that she couldn't quite put her hoof on. It scared her dearly and whenever she tried to stand up to go and check what it however, she couldn't move. Why can't I move she asked herself and then a loud scream could be heard from the room next door she knew the voice it was her best friend Diamond Heart. She shot up and headed towards Diamonds room, "IM HERE DIAMOND!" In the middle of the room was Diamond Heart In a pool of crimson blood. She screamed as her heart sunk and tears began to stream down her checks. She walked up to her friend and realized she was alive but barley. She hugged her friend tightly. "DIAMOND DON'T LEAVE DON'T DIE PLEASE IM SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU THAT STORY!"

Dusky Diamond barley said as her last breaths were leaving her body. "Do not be sad... I love your stories."

"But DIAMOND my story got you...", Diamond cut her off before she could finish. Dusky come closer if this is going to be my last night with you I need to confess something. Dusky was confused at the statement her friend just made. "What you mean by that Diamond?"

"Dusky you're my filly hood friend, my best friend.I'm thankful."

"Diamond stop talking the more you talk the less time we have to...," She knew her friend would be gone soon.

"Oh, Dusky for the first time in your life just listen please," Diamond coughed and clots of blood came with the cough.

Dusky just looked at her friend held her tight and said, "Ok Dims. You win, I'll listen."

"Good," Diamond said, "your very smart Dusky and very talented in magic but instead you like telling stories and when you do they come to life..."

"BUT DIMS IM SORRY," and in that very moment diamond kissed her best friend. "Um Dims... what was that..."

"Oh, Dusky don't you see all this time we have been living together and you haven't noticed I'm in love with you. You're what..."

The thought of her friend saying this was a shock. 'I'm dreaming...' she thought. But she knew this was no dream. "Why didn't you tell me sooner dims, WHY?"

"Oh, Dusky we all know you you're afraid of love but I know deep down you... love me to don't you?" Dusky Novel looked at her friend and for the first time in her life all of her emotions come pouring out. "Yes. Dims I love you I loved you for a while now but like you stated I'm afraid of love."

"Well," Diamond said, "let's get rid of these." With little magic she had left she removes her friend's glasses from her face. This was going to be the last night with the mare she loved she wanted to see her without her glasses for the first time. Diamond could clearly see Dusky was still in pain, due to the dread of the inevitable death. She knew it, but she didn't fear dying. If anything, she welcomed it. "Dusky look at me. And, please, wipe those tears away. It breaks my heart to see you cry.

"But dims your dying. HOW CAN I NOT CRY!" In that very moment she brought Dusky closer and whispered the final words.

"I love you, Dusky. I always will no matter what happens in life be strong keep telling stories and never forget me," she kissed Dusky on the check and looked her friend in the eyes. "promise me?"

"I promise... Dims I will never, ever forget you. I will keep telling stories and I'll be strong no matter what."

"Good," Diamond whispered.

Dusky kissed her friend with the most passion she could ever show the kiss broke. "I love you Dims... Dims? DIMS please come back noooooooooo!" Diamond Heart was dead. Dusky sat the holding her friend tight, her olive coat covered in red blood. The Canterlot royal guard rushed in and she didn't move. "Miss, we need you to come with us the Princess wishes to see you!"

"I don't care what the Princess wants! I'm not moving!" She said.

"Miss, you must come. Please. Don't make us arrest you," One of the guards said.

"Arrest me. I don't care." Not once did she look up she was still staring at Diamond. Then she kissed her Diamond on the check and said, "I'll be back. I promise." She looked at the other guard, and with that the other guard escorted her to the castle.

She was amazed how beautiful the Castle looked, and eventually she found herself in front of the Princess of the sun herself, Princess Celestia. "Miss Novel it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

"Why am I here, Princess?!" Dusky asked, in a tone that could only mean she wasn't happy.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. Your best friend is dead and your covered in blood."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU THINK I KILLED HER I WOULD NEVER!"

"Calm down. I don't think you did. I saw how much she meant to you... there is one question though, Miss Novel. What happened last night?" the Princess asked calmly.

"You wouldn't believe me, it's my special talent."

"What is your special talent, Miss Novel?"

"I tell scary stories, and when I do something bad happens. But last night I thought that it wasn't that scary, so I didn't use the spell I invented to prevent things like last night from happening."

"Spell?" Celestia was now interested to know why she does this spell better yet why she invented it. "Miss Novel, what does this spell do? Celestia asked.

"It's a dream suppressant. Basically, it prevents nightmares."

"Oh, I see. So why did you invent the spell?"

Dusky looked at Celestia and simply said, "It's a tragic story, Princess.

"I have time to listen miss Novel."

So Dusky began the story.

"Miss Novel?" A little filiy's voice came from below her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Can you please tell me a scary story?" Dusky turned around.

"I can't do that."

She put a book up and turned around. The filly was still there. "Please? It doesn't have to be that scary, please?" The little filly pleaded, "My Momma doesn't read me stories."

Dusky Novel felt sorry for him, so she read him one about a slender pony that lived in the Ever Free. He had no face and he wore a suit with a tie, but little did Dusky Novel know her story would come true. The next morning his parents woke up and their son was dead.

"...because I couldn't say no."

"So you invented this spell to prevent another death?" Celestia asked Dusky.

"Yes, I got careless I had control of it but I don't. I GOT Diamond Heart KILLED!"

"Now miss Novel, your friends death is not your fault. I think I've heard everything I need to hear. You can go home... but I do have a request for you miss Novel."

"What is it Princess?" Dusky Novel asked, extremely confused that the Princess is being so nice to her.

"Well I want you to go back to ponyville I understand that's where you grew up and was raised..."

"But..." Dusky was cut off.

"No buts. I want you to meet somepony. I think you and her well get along great."

"Who?" Dusky Novel asked, with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she could learn some things from you. Like what how to get ponies killed no miss Novel how to face certain things and not see the bad but the good you can do that I know you can. I can try Princess but am I ready for this I mean my best friend just died."

"Yes miss Novel she did, but I think you are. I'm sure she told you to be strong cause she doesn't want you to worry."

"Yes she did, and I made her a promise. I would be strong so im going to be strong and do this for her for Diamond Heart. That's the spirit and with that Dusky Novel was escorted home so she could sleep she had a big day tomorrow she would meet a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle so she went to sleep and started to dream. So this is ponyville not the way I remember it though a library I'm looking for a library that's where this Twilight Sparkle is."

'Sugar cube corner.' Dusky thought to herself. 'This place must be new it wasn't here when I was growing up."

So Dusky went inside and was greeted by a pink party pony her hair poofy like cotten candy and bubblegum."Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and your Dusky Novel, riiiight? YOU TELL SCARY STORIES AND THEY COME TO LIFE RIIIIGHT?"

"How do you know that," Dusky asked with a confusing look on her face.

"Just a hunch," Pinkie smiled at Dusky and she for the first time in forever started to live.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"Oh, YESS PLEASE WHATS IT CALLED!"

"This story doesn't have a name, it's about a pink mare that is trapped in a fog filled town, and to escape she has to come with terms with her past..."

"NOOOOOOO!" Dusky sat up in bed, and thought it was real. Thank Celestia it was just a dream she said in relief it was already morning and had a train to catch well looked like even she, herself, can have a nightmare.


End file.
